piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2019 Legends and Next-Gens Race
The 2019 Legends and Next-Gens Race is an upcoming race that will take place on January 15th, 2019. DEVON RUTHERFORD WINS! MICHAEL ROTOR SECOND AND LIGHTNING MCQUEEN THIRD! CRUZ RAMIREZ FOURTH AND BOBBY SWIFT FIFTH! A big crash happened on lap 33 on the start finish line involved 18 cars with Claude Scruggs going airborne landing on his roof and flipping twelve times. Claude had to go to hospital where he is now recovering but he suffered damage and will take time to recover. Johnny Blamer is involved in the crash but does not cry because he is more worried and focused about the crashed Claude Scruggs. Harvey Rodcap also took damage but will not miss the 2019 Nightdona 500 but will most likely miss 2019 Stock Cars vs Next Gens taking place on the 23rd of January in the Florida 500. Misti Motorkrass pulled out of the race after her husband's horrific crash and go with him to the hospital. Another crash happened on lap 156 in which 15 cars were involved. Mike Seasons did six flips but it was not as bad as the lap 33 crash. Only Wakko was available for the Warners as Yakko and Dot both had the flu. Wakko said "AND IT'S DEVON BRADFORD RUTHERFORD FOR THE WIN!" after he crossed the finish line. Chick did commentary while racing as he had done in previous legends and next gens races from 2016 onwards. Chick has a announcer radio thingy so the announcers hear him but racers do not. He can switch it on and off anytime. Television Bio Network: RSN Announcers: Pinkie Pie, Spike, Bob Cutlass, Darrell Cartrip, Captain Sparklez, James the Red Engine, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Chick Hicks, Natalie Certain, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy the Small Engine and Wakko Warner Pit Announcers: Lapis Lazuli, River Scott, Kori Turbowitz, Shannon Spokes and The Fat Controller Racers # Intersection 00 - Flip Dover # Tow Cap 4 - Jack Depost # SynerG 5 - Lane Locke # Transberry Juice 6 - Bubba Wheelhouse Jr # Dale Earnhardt Inc 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr # Hotblamers 10 - Bernie Simpson # Combustr 11 - Chip Gearings # Nitroade 13 - Brian Brooks # Easy Idle 15 - Harvey Rodcap # Octane Gain 19 - Bobby Swift # Octane Gain 19 - Danny Swervez # IGNTR 20 - Jackson Storm # Blinkr 21 - Ryan Laney # Vitoline 24 - Brick Yardley # Vitoline 24 - Chase Racelott # Nitroade 28 - Tim Treadless # Winter Park 30 - Martin Power # TripleDent 31 - Terry Kargas # Mood Springs 33 - Dud Throttleman # Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino # Tank Coat 36 - Rich Mixon # Four 2 Cola 38 - Oswald Sidney # View Zeen 39 - Michael Rotor # Unsponsored 40 - Jimmy Davis (CARCA Racer from 2011 to present) # Dinoco 42 - Cal Weathers # Sponsorless 48 - Mike Seasons # Revolting 48 - Aaron Clocker # Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks # Dinoco 51 - Cruz Ramirez # Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs # Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Johnny Blamer # Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber # Corrosion Seal 57 - Joel Mcqueen # Comdey Midnight of Joy 62 - Leroy Zippers (who raced from 1966 to 1995 before Tyler Loudrev debuted in 1996) # Transberry Juice 63 - Medford # RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford # Phil and Dave's 65 - Alex Quint # DataShift 66 - Devon Rutherford # Carbon Cyber 67 - Bobby Roadtesta # N20 Cola 68 - Ron Pitcar # Gasprin 70 - Floyd Mulvhill # Sweet Drink 72 - Eric Topfuel # Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass # Rev N Go 73 - Next Gen Rev N Go # Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski # JLP 75 - Cole Speedland # Vinyl Toupee 76 - Rev Roadages # Retread 79 - Turner # Gask Its 80 - Rex Revler # Oxnard 80 - Bengy Ford # Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot # Shiny Wax/Ben's Hot Sauce/Toys R Us 83 - Mark Landis # Apple 84 - Mac Icar # HTB 86 - Chick Hicks # Chop Saves 87 - Everett Chapcar (Don's grandson) # Bumper Save 90 - Paul Conrev # Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn # Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson # Rap Aid/Cozsen/BnL 94 - Buck Schooner # Rusteze 95 - Lightning Mcqueen # Tuxedo Plumbing 98 - Johnathan Melter # Smell Swell 99 - Sammy Smelter # Retread 99 - Haul Inngas # Oxnard 100 - Billy Ford # Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman # Lil Torquey Pistons 117 - Spikey Fillups # Clutch Aid 121 - Klint Shiftright # Clutch Aid 122 - Klint Shiftright Jr (Klint is a next gen training at Rusteze so sadly not a legend yet but he will be soon!) # No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus # Faux Wheel Drive 191 - Tommy Highbanks # Power Cell 136 - Joe Wheelson # No Stall 321 - Larry Smith # Shifty Drug 442 - Harold Axel Transcript Pre Race Interviews Shannon: Let's interview some of the racers and ask them about their thoughts. Lightning is first. Lightning: I hope for a good race this year. I won last year so I would not mind seeing one of those many legends winning. I really want my brother Joel, Bobby Swift, Ponchy or Reb to win just because they have not won before. But I am fine with anyone winning except Jackson or Chick. Jackson: I AM SO GONNA WIN THIS! I DON'T KNOW HOW I HAVEN'T (Seal Bark) WON BUT I WILL! Chase won but not me? That is so (Dolphin Censor) ridiculous! Cal: I agree with Lightning. The King: I hope Klint can win but Cal I don't mind you winning either.. Cruz: I just hope not to crash. Klint: I hope me or Klint Jr can do it. Klint Jr: I agree with my grandfather. Dale Jr: I won in 2016 maybe I can do it again! Greg: It would be cool to win just like how I did IN 1984 AT LA!!!! Johnny: I will never win... I am going to crash before I even start! I JUST KNOW IT! Lap 33 Crash Spike: OH NO TROUBLE ON THE START FINISH LINE STRETCH! Pinkie: TODD MARCUS AND OSWALD SIDNEY MAKE CONTACT! SIDNEY TAKES OUT JOHNNY BLAMER, MARK LANDIS AND HARVEY RODCAP! Spike: RODCAP GOES INTO CLAUDE SCRUGGS! CLAUDE SCRUGGS GOES AIRBORNE!!!! Pinkie: HE GOES HIGH IN THE AIR AS HE HITS HIS ROOF HARD INTO THE GROUND! HE STARTS FLIPPING ONE. FIVE. TEN. TWELVE TIMES!!!! Spike: Claude Scruggs with a serious accident! (at the crash site) Misti: CLAUDE HONEY! OH NO! CLAUDE ARE YOU OKAY!(goes the wrecked Claude) Claude(weak): Misti my roof is badly damaged and paining. I am leaking oil and parts have come off me. Misti: I am going to stop my race here and come to the hospital with you. Claude (weakly): Oh no a helicopter is coming to take me to hospital because I'm way too damaged! Misti: I'M COMING WITH YOU! Claude (weak): Looks like the helicopter will take me to the hospital. (back to the announcers) Spike: Man what a CRASH! OH NO FLOYD MULVHILL GETS INVOLVED AS HE HITS RODCAP! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (cries hard) (meanwhile) Johnny (worried): Claude are you okay? Claude (very weak): Yup, likely not. Johnny (worried): I'm worried about your crash even if I was involved. Harvey (worried): Well I'm worried too, he took a hard impact out there. So did I but he had a worse impact. Turner: Oh here comes the doctor to transport Claude in the helicopter. Yes I was involved in the crash too. Johnny: At least I am not damaged. Lucky me (punctures left rear tire) OH (Italian Yee) ME OW OW OW OH (3x Dolphin Censor) CRAP! Ow. I'm ok now I guess. But how the (Popeye toot) did it puncture my tire!? (The helicopter flies away) Harvey: Poor Claude. Johnny: Yeah. Turner: Yeah. (end of transcript) Devon Rutherford victory and celebrations! Wakko: AND HERE HE COMES! AFTER A GREAT RACE HERE HE IS! AND IT'S DEVON BRADFORD RUTHERFORD FOR THE WIN! Pinkie: DEVON FOR THE WIN! DEVON FOR THE WIN! DEVON FOR THE WIN! Winford: DAD YOU DID IT! YOU ACTUALLY FREAKING DID IT! ALRIGHT! Devon: YEAH SON! I (Dolphin Censor) DID IT! I'M REUNITING WITH THE DOLPHIN CENSOR SINCE IT IS USED VERY COMMONLY BACK IN THE EIGHTIES! DataShift Crew Chief: GOOD JOB DEVON! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE!!!!! Fans: DEVON! DEVON! DEVON! Winford: YOU BEAT ALL THOSE FAST NEXT GENS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT DAD! The King: Devon that was good stuff out there. Roger: I SO AGREE! Luke: YAYAYAYAYAYA! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! DEVON WINS THE RACE! Devon: I ACTUALLY (Seal Bark) WON! YEAH MAN! THIS IS MORE AWESOME MOMENT THAN MY WHOLE PISTON CUP CAREER! Jack: BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! Cal: UGH! SO ANNOYING! Devon: BEST DAY OF MY (Boat Horn 1) LIFE! Darrell: THERE WILL BE CELEBRATIONS UNTIL MIDNIGHT FOR DEVON RUTHERFORD AND HIS FAMILY INCLUDING WINFORD! Spike: YEAH! LETS JUST BE HAPPY JERKSON (Dolphin Censor) STORM OR CHICKEN (Italian Yee) HICKS DID NOT WIN! Results # Devon Rutherford # Michael Rotor # Lightning Mcqueen # Cruz Ramirez # Bobby Swift # Jackson Storm # Chase Racelott # Greg Candyman # Klint Shiftright Jr # Haul Inngas # Sammy Smelter # Ryan Laney # Cal Weathers # Brick Yardley # Ponchy Wipeout # Todd Marcus # Joel Mcqueen # Medford # Chip Gearings # Ruby Oaks # Klint Shiftright # Reb Meeker to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks Trivia * Kraig Shiftright is not racing due to being crew chief of Klint while Kevin Shiftright is crew chief for nephew 17 year old Klint Shiftright Jr who is also the youngest racer. * With SEVENTY THREE RACERS THIS IS THE MOST POPULAR LEGENDS AND NEXT GENS RACE EVER! Piston Cup racers from AUSTRALIA also participate! * Backups can compete, like Medford, Turner and Guenther. * 1962 hotshot Martin Power returns to the legends and next gens race after missing the 2018 edition due to his wife being hospitalized. Martin raced in the 2011 to 2013 and 2015 to 2017 editions. R.A Rubberton is Power's crew chief. *Katie Clutchen is to become Ruby Easy Oaks' crew chief after his own crew chief Felix Dougcar suffers from bad flu and will miss the race. *Jack Ford will not compete due to being 92. Unfortunately Jay Roper and Ya Chun Fei who originally thought of racing will not race either but they will attend the race in the VIP area near the pits. *Leroy Zippers is only 69 (born in 1949 meaning he raced AT THE AGE OF SEVENTEEN in 1966!) meaning the oldest racer is 74 year old Buck Schooner and Martin Power who is also 74. Category:Legendary Races